User blog:TheFreddyFromThePizzaria/FNAF World-The Digital World summary
In the beginning, there was Fredbear. He showed Freddy Fazbear and his friends a new village called Animatronica in a digital world. However, eventually, Animatronica went wild, with bizzare creaures appearing, and the AutoChipper went out of hand. Also, all the animtronics except for Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, Toy Freddy, Toy Bonnie, Toy Chica, and Mangle went missing. The next day, the animatronics were going out for a stroll, but Fredbear. old them what had happened. Three animatronics, Freddy, Toy Freddy, and Toy Chica set out to put things right. They put the AutoChipper back in order. After this, Fredbear found a glitched tree and showed the others. He also stated that the animatronics should find the clock first. So, they did so, with the help of three more animatronics:Bonnie, Mangle, and Foxy. However, Bonnie and Toy Freddy left when a Chop N' Roll appeared. I gues they're afraid of Chop N' Rolls! When the others touched the clock, they entered a weird minigame world with a BB figure and a box. After putting the BB in the box, they enetred the normal world. After that, they entered the glitched tree, and entered a weird blue sub-tunnel. They eventually found that this subtunnel had portals to different locations of the surface world. After Mangle took them to the wrong portal, he tried to go BACK in that one the second time, which led to a humourous response. After that, they found thier way at a switch and Fredbear, who told them to press the switch, that you can knock sense into enemies to have them join you, and to find the next clock at Dusting Fields. Foxy and Mangle tried to enter the mine, but Freddy and TC wanted to just get to Dusting Fields. Later, the pirates aggreed to go to Dusting Fields, but insted to get the treasure after they found the clock. Eventually, they actually found this 2nd clock and finished the minigame. After they found the clock, they saw Fredbear, who did not turn 8-bit. Freddy thought they messed something up and just missed an important detail, and after Bouncer was defeated, Phantom Freddy challenged and joined the party. Bonnie also returned. Finally, far enough away from Chop N' Rolls! They then suspected the place to find the third clock is inside the mine to the west. After a few maze navigations, they found this third clock. After they found said clock, the pirates tried to troll the others into not leaving and getting treasure instead. This troll failed, but it caused the animatronics to encounter an enemy, and then Phantom Chica, who joined the party. When this happened, Toy Freddy returned, bringing the total to 8, 2 parties of 4. Of course, with new animatronics mean new party members, so the animatronucs discussed a new arrangement, a balancement. However, none of the Chicas liked each other for some reason, so they were put in separate parties. This is where we are now. As the roleplay goes on, so will this story. However, this post is getting pretty big, so I'll make a Part 2 to continue, as a Short Story. Part 1 will be copied/pasted first as a Short Story though. Category:Blog posts